


Dear Evan Hansen: The Price of Love

by CountChoculaButGay



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Body Horror, Eldritch, F/M, Hate Crimes, Homophobia, Horror, Murder, Past Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountChoculaButGay/pseuds/CountChoculaButGay
Summary: Zoe thinks she's caught Evan in a lie and the stress it does to her body is not good for her...





	Dear Evan Hansen: The Price of Love

Zoe closed the gap between her and Evan, flailing her limbs in all manners. Each looking like the legs to a headless chicken.

"How could you lie to me Mark Hansen?" Zoe inquired to Evan, her teeth elongated, closing the gap between her seemingly agape jaw. Her appendages flowing in the wind that follows her while her body is lifted off the ground with no support as her arms and legs rotate around her torso.

"Wha-what do you mean!?" Evan stammered out, not used to being called by his first name. What could he have lied about, aside from the obvious?

"You said 'happy belated birthday' to me in the halls! But today IS my birthday, you insolent bone sack!" Her eyes slowly became larger and larger, expanding as more unnatural colors start to be enter from the edges of her ocular globes. Red and orange, a drop of neon and lavender. An entire microcosm of color starts to inhabit her seeing organs as her weak flesh cage became less and less suited to handle them.

"Oh, right! I totally knew that! I was just - just joking with you!" Evan said, ending it with an awkward laugh as he moves his left hand to scratch the back of his head... or at least he would have, if Zoe hadn't taken it, cast and all, for her shrine to Connor.

Zoe chuckles, spitting out soon after "oh, of course you were... even if you weren't, I can't stay mad at you!" Her hair floats to create a wall of thorny tendrils around her head. Some start to enwrap Evan's body, including his stump.

"Z-Zoe!" He blushes, "Not with your parents downstairs!" Despite the interjection, he does not resist. Zoe's hair tentacles aren't just for show. They can do some serious damage if she wanted them to. So he simply embraces Zoe, as it would be less embarrassing to be found doing that than the alternative. The last time his mom saw him crawl into Zoe's chest cavity he couldn't look at her for a full week. But hugging Zoe kept her from opening herself up. She still could, but she didn't want to cut Evan into shreds.

"Aw." Escaped past the small lines of free space between Zoe's teeth. Her eyes lost most of their color, becoming a galaxy black with small dots scattered throughout. Despite becoming more relaxed, her host was still reaching the end of its usefulness.

"Uh, Evan?"

"Yeah Zoe?"

"I think I might need a new body soon."

A jolt of fear and anxiety shot through Evan, leaving him shaking like loose planks of wood under a train as it passes.

"O-ok." His palms - or palm - started to sweat. "I can look for one for you tomorrow." He prayed to whatever higher power might be able to answer him. That he can put this off for just a few more hours...

Alas, Zoe is the highest power. The only power.

"I require another by tonight, Evan." She sternly said as a crack could be heard from the already expanding eye socket.

"Oh" Evan let out with a haggard sigh. "I-I'll go out for one right now then."

Evan left the cold embrace of his girlfriend. After blowing a kiss, he left the Murphy residence and, sitting on their front porch, started to go through the dating apps on his phone. Zoe preferred housing herself in the body of a woman, but she understood if Evan could only find men. Zoe didn't exactly need Evan, but after they started dating and Evan found out about Zoe he was very firm in that she not prey on innocent heterosexuals. If she was going to need bodies empty of their souls than Evan was only comfortable with using that of the gays and the lesbians.

He had a match. A man a mile and a half a way. Neither said they could host, so Evan gave him the address to a seedy motel. Evan did what had to be done for his love. He killed the man and brought the body back to Zoe.

Zoe, Evan and the body met in the Murphy's basement while Larry went to delete the home surveillance video. On the plastic tarp Zoe ripped open her current vessel, coalesced herself into a series of wispy tendrils and penetrated the chest of her new body. She tore it open a little and entered.

"Thank you Evan... do I smell good?" she asked, readjusting to the new vocal cords.

"Yes. You smell like the same Zoe I know and love." Evan adored her pungent aroma of dead fish and sea salt.

They went upstairs, hand in hand, to say hello to the Murphy clan with Zoe's new host.


End file.
